


From Art to Passion

by LinaKuma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Frotting, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaKuma/pseuds/LinaKuma
Summary: Ignis initially intended to study his lover, Gladio, for art purposes. However, what starts as a learning experience quickly turns into a night of passion.





	From Art to Passion

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a little scenario turned into a long-ish fanfic. I noticed Ignis draws in his notebook during the game and wanted to create a fun short story behind this little skill that he has.

Ignis sat in his chair staring at his notepad. He had picked up drawing as a hobby and wanted to further improve his skills. Thus far he had drawn a few simple fruits and the Sylleblossom in Noctis and Luna’s notebook. However, he wanted to test himself and draw more intricate subjects. Gladio sat next to him reading a novel, head resting on one hand and legs crossed. Ignis looked him up and down and realized he had the perfect subject right beside him.

"Gladio, love, would you mind stripping for me?" Ignis asked while staring down into his notebook.

"Uhh...sure, babe, why?" Gladio responded while closing his book.

"I'd like to draw you."

"Oh? What kinda drawing?" Gladio began to remove his shirt.

"Nude. I'd like to practice the male physique and who better to model than yourself?"

Gladio raised an eyebrow and stood up to remove his pants, "Alright, but in return there's something I'd like to practice with you after." His fingers unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down to release the bulge that was previously concealed.

"And what would that be, love?"

"Sex."

Ignis looked up from his notebook, "Pray tell what we would need to practice in that realm?"

Gladio smirked, "Nothin' really. I just wanna make you orgasm."

Ignis paused his drawing for a moment, taking in every inch of the now naked man before him, "Very well then, darling. May I ask why the sudden desire to make me orgasm?"

“I may have had some inspiration from the book I was reading, but you know I’m always invested in your well-being,” Gladio said and winked as he slid his briefs down, letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and placed one hand on his hip while letting the other rest against his thigh. “This good enough for ya?”

Ignis smirked; shifting his gaze between Gladio and his notebook, then poked his tongue out of the side of his mouth and curled it up as he continued to draw. He looked like he was engrossed in his art, but really he was imagining his tongue wrapping around Gladio’s cock, sliding his hands down the abs of his lover, and finally gripping the man’s hips while deep-throating as much of Gladio as he could. He did truly want to improve his drawing, but once Gladio graced him with his perfect physique he found it hard to resist him. He shook his head and regained his focus on the original task of drawing.

Ink lines that once seemed abstract were now beginning to take the form of Gladio. Broad shoulders, chiseled abs, and muscular thighs were beginning to take shape on the paper. Ignis kept his peripheral on Gladio despite continuing to draw the details, but set his pen down once he got to drawing Gladio’s cock. Somehow Ignis had focused enough on his drawing to not notice Gladio forming an erection.

“Love, I hadn’t intended on drawing you while you’re aroused,” Ignis said while setting the notebook in his lap.

“Sorry, Iggy, but it’s difficult to not get hard when I’m standing ass naked in front of you,” Gladio chimed while slowly moving his hand over his cock and stroking it.

Ignis inhaled quietly, wishing it was his mouth running up the man’s shaft right now, “Blast…” He got up swiftly from his chair and moved over to Gladio. His slender fingers wrapped around Gladio’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss, while the other took over stroking Gladio.

“I honestly was wondering how long you’d resist me,” Gladio said while pushing his erection into Ignis’ thigh.

“Did I last longer than you expected?”

“Maybe a little, but think you can last long in bed?”

“Are you saying I need to work on my stamina?” Ignis cocked an eyebrow while swatting at Gladio playfully.

“Nah babe, but you’re gonna need it tonight.”

Gladio immediately lifted Ignis off of his feet and carried him, hands on his ass, to the bedroom. Gently, he threw Ignis onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Before he began he reached over to their bedside table to pull out the lube, tossed it onto the bed, and then turned his attention back to the green-eyed man underneath him. Ignis was staring at Gladio with bedroom eyes and he immediately felt his cock twitch as he gazed back at his lover. He leaned down and trailed kisses down Ignis’ face, jawline, neck, and collarbone before removing the shirt that concealed his lover’s perfect body.

Ignis traced Gladio’s tattoo with his index finger, letting it slide a little lower and over the nipple beneath the eagle’s beak. He twirled around it, never breaking eye contact with Gladio, before his hand was removed and pushed into the bed at his side.

“You wanted to practice the male physique in drawing which means you have to study it. I want to practice it in sex which means I have to study too, so no touching for now,” Gladio purred while winking at Ignis.

“I see you want to play tonight,” Ignis said, licking his lips and tilting his head to the side slightly.

“Oh babe there’s a lot I want to do tonight,” Gladio responded while reaching his hands down to Ignis’ hips and quickly pulled down the pants and briefs that were covering his lover. Gladio was greeted with an erect cock, pre-cum wetting the tip. He traced his fingers up the throbbing shaft, around the tip, and then back down.

Ignis gripped the bed sheets, having inner turmoil over being unable to touch the muscular man that was playing with his cock. He clenched his jaw slightly as Gladio’s tip pressed against his shaft, coating it in pre-cum, and sliding it slowly up and down. His toes curled as the tip of his cock touched Gladio’s, the man’s thumb shifting from his own cock over to Ignis’.

Gladio pressed his entire length against Ignis’ and began to stroke them both with his hands, thrusting his hips gently back and forth. He watched Ignis toss his head back, close is eyes, and let out a moan when Gladio began to thrust a little harder into him. Both of their cocks throbbed against one another and Gladio increased his pace slightly.  


“You enjoying this, babe?” Gladio asked.

Ignis opened his mouth to speak, but was only able to let out another moan as Gladio gripped their cocks tighter.

“Mmm…thought so, guess I’ll have to try something different.”

Ignis’ eyes shot open, “Wh—“

“Sssh, babe, I lose focus and can’t study when you talk. You know I love your voice, but I want to make sure I learn as much as I can,” Gladio teased and winked once more at Ignis before releasing their cocks. Ignis whimpered, but let Gladio continue despite thoroughly enjoying their previous activity.

The larger man pressed his lips against Ignis’ shaft, kissing up to the tip, and continuing up his body. His hands wrapped around the advisor’s waist, thumbs gently caressing each side, as he continued his trail of kissing up to the man’s chest. Gladio turned his head slightly, tickling Ignis’ skin with his beard, and running it across his chest until he got to one of his nipples. Head still turned, Gladio exhaled onto his nipple before gently running his lips over it.

“Gladio…” Ignis sighed while running his hands through the man’s hair.

Gladio smiled while putting Ignis’ hands back at his sides. As he ran his lips gently over Ignis’ nipple he pushed his tongue out slightly, swirling it around. He continued this for a few seconds before lifting his head; a slight trail of saliva connected his lips to Ignis’ nipple still, before moving over to repeat his actions on the other one.

Ignis bit his lower lip a little harder than intended and moaned, both from the pleasure he was receiving from Gladio and from the slight pain he just caused himself. His breathing increased as Gladio shifted back to his other nipple, but he was met with a different sensation as Gladio gently tugged on it with his teeth.

“Mmmmm…” Ignis softly cried, raising his hands to put them on Gladio, but stopped mid-air remembering the game that his lover wished to play tonight. Instead he let one hand fall above his head and the other rest at his side. His cock was pressed against Gladio’s stomach aching for attention, but received none as the man continued to playfully bite at Ignis’ nipples. Sweat formed on his back as Gladio began to nip at his neck now. Ignis rolled his hips up in an attempt to give his erection some attention, but unfortunately Gladio quickly caught on and pushed Ignis back into the bed with one hand.

“Trust me babe, we’ll get to that soon,” Gladio purred into Ignis’ ear before running his tongue along its edge. “You claim to be a man of patience, but you seem very eager right now.”

“Gladiolus, please, I just want you to fu—“

Fingers met Ignis’ lips, “Iggy…” Gladio pressed his lips against Ignis’, sliding his tongue in to meet his lover’s. Loud breathes escaped both of their mouths as their tongues danced with one another. Saliva dripped down the corner of Ignis’ mouth as Gladio pulled away, moved lower on the bed, and let his tongue now dance with the tip of Ignis’ cock. Pre-cum seeped into Gladio’s mouth as he finally gave Ignis’ body the attention it craved. The man moaned as he began to slide Ignis further in. Saliva and pre-cum mixed as Gladio slid his tongue up and down Ignis’ shaft, simultaneously stroking himself to ensure his cock didn’t go unattended either.

“You taste good, Iggy.”

Ignis let out a relaxed sigh as Gladio began to suck the tip harder, using his other unoccupied hand to stroke the rest of Ignis. He felt Ignis tremble slightly beneath him and knew he should slow down. He wasn’t ready to give Ignis his orgasm just yet.

“Mmm…no…why did you stop?” Ignis whined, but he was soon met with Gladio climbing further up the bed, closer to his face.

“Well I didn’t think it was fair that you don’t get to taste me,” Gladio said while inching his cock up Ignis’ body. Pre-cum trailed up Ignis’ abs as Gladio slowly inched it closer to the wet lips of his lover. “That is, unless you don’t wanna taste?”

“Please…” Ignis begged, licking his lips and watching Gladio move closer to him. His own cock twitched as Gladio traced his lips with the wet tip of his own, more pre-cum leaking out and replacing the saliva that was left from their passionate kiss. Ignis opened his mouth so his tongue could meet Gladio’s cock. He slid it around as best he could, but Gladio kept himself at enough of a distance to tease.

“You wanna taste now?” Gladio asked, gripping his erection and holding it in front of Ignis’ parted lips. All Ignis did was nod and open his mouth more.

By now both men were breathing heavily, kissed with sweat, and craving their orgasms. Ignis’ cheeks were flushed, his hair stuck to his forehead, and his body riddled with Gladio’s saliva and pre-cum. A wet, throbbing cock hovered in front of his face for a moment before being moved closer, allowing Ignis to finally wrap his mouth around it. He closed his eyes and moaned as he tasted Gladio. His tongue pressed against the shaft as it slid further in, throbbing against the roof of Ignis’ mouth, and touching the back of his throat. He moaned again as Gladio continued to slide in and out. More saliva escaped down the corners of his mouth due to Gladio being too large to fit inside. Finally he was able to do what he was imagining not so long ago.

“Taste good?” Gladio asked while caressing Ignis’ forehead with his thumb and rolling his hips forward once more.

“Mmmhmmm…” Ignis mumbled, mouth filled with cock.

“I think you’ve had enough though,” Gladio said while sliding himself out of Ignis’ mouth. Saliva glistened on his cock and on Ignis’ lips which only further aroused Gladio. He moved himself back down on the bed, grabbing the lube on his way. Once more he placed their cocks together, but he didn’t wrap his hands around them this time. Instead he slowly rocked back and forth, his cock gently grazing Ignis’, while applying lube to his hand. He squeezed some over their cocks before tossing it on the ground.

“You ready?”

Ignis nodded, “Gladiolus, please, I just want you in me already.”

Gladio tilted his head to the side, smiled, and slid a finger inside of Ignis.

“Aaahhh…” Ignis groaned, arching his back and closing his eyes, as Gladio pressed his finger in further.

“You won’t be able to take me like this, babe,” Gladio said, sliding a second finger in. He watched as Ignis clawed at their bed sheets as he rubbed against the man’s prostate. Ignis thrust his hips forward, cock bobbing in the air and dripping onto his stomach, as Gladio slid his fingers out and back in, once more hitting the sweet spot. A third finger entered Ignis, this time making the man cry out Gladio’s name, as he continued the final step of prepping Ignis. He continued to slide his fingers in and out of Ignis, stretching him enough to allow safe entry of his cock.

“I think you’re ready.”

“Yes…” Ignis moaned while spreading his legs more for Gladio.

The larger man gripped his cock and traced Ignis’ entrance. He continued this motion for a few seconds before Ignis pushed himself onto Gladio’s cock. Eager to please his lover, Gladio began to slide himself further in. With one hand he began to trace the throbbing veins of Ignis’ cock, and with the other he supported himself as he began to thrust in and out. The bed creaked beneath them as Gladio slowly increased his pace, both in his thrusts and his strokes.

“Mmm…Gladio…yes, keep going,” Ignis cried out, gripping Gladio’s thighs.

“You got it, babe,” Gladio said, not caring that Ignis wasn’t playing his ‘no touching or talking’ game anymore. He wanted to give Ignis his orgasm, but he needed one himself. He yearned to hear Ignis cry out his name. Gladio moaned as he continued to fuck Ignis, but as he was on the brink of his own release he felt Ignis tremble again beneath him. Ignis shifted slightly as he moved his hands up to grip their headboard, bracing himself for his orgasm. This is when Gladio knew he should change things up once more. He pulled out of Ignis and shifted up so their cocks, once again, were pressed against one another.

“Gl…Gladio?”

With his hands, Gladio kept their cocks together and continued to thrust against Ignis. They throbbed against one another as Ignis was beginning to reach his climax. Gladio thrust harder, faster, and tightened his grip as Ignis wrapped his legs around him. Ignis’ knuckles were white from gripping their headboard.

“Gladioooluss…” Ignis cried out, loudly. His back arched, legs gripped Gladio tighter, and he slightly lifted himself up from pushing on the headboard. Cum shot up onto his stomach, some getting caught on Gladio’s hand as he continued to keep their cocks against one another. Gladio spread it against both of their erections as he thrust faster, almost ready to orgasm himself.

“Almost…there…Iggy,” Gladio exhaled, watching the white liquid drip down Ignis’ sides as he thrust harder and faster, ready for his own release. It came faster than he anticipated as their cum mixed on Ignis’ stomach and on their cocks. He slowed his pace as he released the last of himself onto Ignis. Their cocks remained connected via the thick fluid as Gladio lifted himself off of Ignis.

“Thank you,” Ignis said while smiling at Gladio.

“I’m not done just yet, babe.”

Gladio moved his face to Ignis’ cum-covered cock, parted his lips, and slid his tongue up the shaft. He licked as much cum off of Ignis as he could, wiping the excess from his mouth as he sat back up. “Now I’m done,” he said while smiling. Ignis just sat up and stared at him as he walked over to the bathroom to grab a towel and clean up their mess.

“You wanna get back to drawing?” Gladio asked after everything had been cleaned. He sat down next to Ignis and curled his fingers around Ignis’ hand.

“Mmm…perhaps after sitting here with you a bit longer,” Ignis replied while resting his head on Gladio’s shoulder. “That was…exquisite, darling.”

Gladio kissed Ignis’ forehead, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I certainly did. Perhaps I can return the favor sometime.”

“Mmmm…I’d like that.”

 


End file.
